


A Flashy Distraction

by bramblerose4



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going down in flames with Luke, Peter makes an unexpected friend: Flash Thomspon. Mentions of one-sided Peter/Luke. First kiss. M/M. </p><p>For Vanessa Masters</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flashy Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ex_Mentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex_Mentis/gifts).



It's taken a long time, four months actually, which is a long time when you're a crime fighting teen dealing with heartbreak. Trust me! Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, it's been a long time, but I've finally reached a point in my life were I can look at Luke and not feel like my chest's just been run through by Wolverine's claws. And funnily enough the reason for that was Flash Thompson.

Who would have thought I would ever become friends with someone who used to give me bully for years? I certainly didn't, and the funniest part is, I actually am glad we've become friends. In some respects, it feels like we're the best of friends. Not that I am in the market for a new BFF. Harry is still number one, but lately he's been acting a bit of a number two. Add that on top of the duties of being a leader, and constant hassle of maintaining my dual life, there aren't many people I can talk to. So I took Flash up on his offer when he suggested being that person. And it's been spectacular to have someone I can talk to who I have history with, but by some miracle, it's not insanely complicated.

My smile is genuine when I spot a glint of blond hair in a sea of brunettes. Flash is walking out of the Men's Locker room. I normally don't meet him so openly, we both have reputations to uphold, but this is something I need to tell him right away.

To my surprise Flash grins in my direction when he notices me. I am not sure which is more shocking; how happy he appears to see me, or the way my heart lurches forward at his smile.

Stupid teenage hormones.

"Hey Pete, I didn't even know you knew where the football field was." he greets, readjusting his gym bag with a giant shrug of his shoulders. I try not to notice how his pecs bounce at the motion.

"It wasn't difficult. All I had to do was follow the smell of powered shakes and Axe body spray."

Flash laughs hard at the comeback. It's a nice to have someone who enjoys my brand of humor.

The laughter dies down when a few more members of the football team pour out of the door. I press myself against the wall when Flash steps forward, blocking my smaller frame from view. The action brings him closer to me. He doesn't smell like Axe.

"Do you wanna get outta here before some gets an idea to toss you into the dumpster? I saw the janitor emptying the bins. It's Wednesday, so you know what that means-"

"Meat loaf day," we say in unison.

I shiver as I picture myself swimming in a bath of sweaty mystery meat. It isn't a sweet thought.

I nod. "Yeah, I think that's the smart play." I feel like I can breathe easier when Flash pulls away.

"Our usually spot?"

"Sounds good."

"Cool. See you soon, short stuff."

"Not if I see you first, Gigantor."

Flash barks out a laugh and heads back towards the locker room while I go off in the opposite direction.

I take my time roaming the mostly empty halls. Though I had some big news for Flash it will have to wait until I can focus on getting through a conversation without blushing my head off. Because try as I might, I can't deny I have the makings of a crush, and that absolutely crushes me. It seems I've just traded one impossible scenario for another one. I am fully aware I may be falling into the pit of mistaking friendship for something more, and yet regardless of my stupid feelings, or really because of them, I absolutely refuse to confess to Flash when so much is at stake. Besides who's to say in another week I won't be into someone else? Yeah, I will wait it out and fall for someone new, and Flash would be none the wiser. What could possibly go wrong?

My heart is aching when I reach the double doors of the library. Our spot is the non-fiction section, the least browsed area of the library. Who wants to read the memoirs of our founding fathers when you can read about them slaying hordes of vampires over in the popular fiction section?

Flash still isn't there by the time I show up. So I check in with the team. To my chagrin Luke's the one who answers.

"What's the situation?" and make it short, I silently add. Though I am not as upset about what happened between us, or more precisely what didn't happen between us, I still feel awkward around him.

"For once there isn't one." Luke is grinning widely as he delivers the news. God, how much I loved it when he did that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with the A-Team back in town there isn't a whole lot for us to do."

I smirk at the use of the nickname for the Avengers. I can't help it.

"Fury doesn't have a mission for us. And the A-Team is using the practice room, so it looks like it's an early dismissal for us," Luke informs me.

"A well-earned one," I agree. "Thanks for the update, Luke."

"Anytime, Peter." Luke salutes me before signing off.

My smirk falls as I bang my head on top of the table. I hate how he still affects me like this and yet I know that I've made progress. Already I can tell that it isn't as hard to face Luke as it once was and that it'll only get easier with time. Flash told me that it would.

I realize I'd fallen asleep when I wake up as the sound of a heavy thud as someone sits in the chair next to me. Flash as arrived, his tardiness explained as he settles his backpack on the table.

"Grown tired of me already, Parker?"

"No, of course not!" I'm too flustered to reply with a quip and by the rising of Flash's eyebrows he notices it too.

"Something happen?"

"I just called the house… and Luke answered."

"Oh," Flash busies himself by digging out his math and science textbooks. Sometimes I tutor him; sometimes it's just a disguise for us to hang out. I know I should be bothered by having yet another secret, but this one seems normal high school BS than the other much more dangerous secrets I keep. One of which I think it's about time to reveal.

He frowns staring down at me. "You got something on your mouth." He points out.

"I do? What?" I raise my hand to wipe it away when Flash catches my wrist in his hand and does the job himself…by covering my mouth with his. It doesn't last long and before I can feel him pulling away.

"Me." He answers, a self-satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? Girls usually like it when I do that." And the guy actually looks confused, like I've insulted his moves. Guys and their fragile egos.

"Yeah, stupid girls." I snort and try not to lick my lips. I can feel his on mine.

"You saying it didn't work on you?"

"Duh. In case you haven't noticed I'm not stupid, or a girl."

"Oh, I've noticed." Flash gives me a weak smile that doesn't last as he grows serious. "Sorry, Pete, I thought you needed a distraction and besides football, kissing is the only thing I'm good at."

"That's not true," I whisper, disliking the sad tone in his voice. "You're good at loads of things."

The flashy grin is back in full force. "That's why I like you, Parker. You're so damn optimistic. Luke is an idiot for not seeing how cool you are."

The need to defend Power Man rises up my throat, an automatic response for crushing on him for so long, but I swallow it down. The fight it'll cause isn't worth it, besides Flash is right, in a way. I deserve to be with someone who sees me for who I am. And believe it or not I may have found that someone.

"Thanks." A smile breaks out over my face, lifting my spirits. Maybe things won't end in disaster after all.


End file.
